


The Jasmine Dragon, Mark II

by zweebie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, The Jasmine Dragon, Zuko isn't used to having Friends but the gaang is there to fix that, no romance except for background sokka/suki, there isn't even a Plot really its just the gaang being babie for 3k words, they're all dumbasses and i support them <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweebie/pseuds/zweebie
Summary: “After I reconquer Ba Sing Se,” Uncle Iroh says, smiling, “I’m going to reconquer my tea shop, and I’m going to play Pai Sho every day.”Zuko nods and tries to imagine the world of tomorrow. Will Uncle get his shop? Will Ba Sing Se be saved? Will it be peaceful, happy, everything Zuko has never known? Or will they be corpses, ashes still smoking somewhere in his father’s fire nation?--It’s a week later. And, miraculously, everything is new.OR, It's the re-opening day of the Jasmine Dragon.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206





	The Jasmine Dragon, Mark II

“So if I’m going to be Firelord after the war is over, what are you going to do?” Zuko asks. He’s sitting on Appa, hands gripping the reins, and the fur under his legs is a stark contrast to the cold metal of his old ship. It’s strange, now, to remember that it’s only been a year. Twelve months ago, Zuko’s only goal was to catch the Avatar. A life under his father in the Fire Nation was all he thought he wanted. That searing, long-simmering rage was a constant for him. 

Now he’s on the side of his former enemy, and they’re preparing to ride into a battle he’s not sure he’ll come out of. The world has turned upside down. 

Zuko is pretty sure that’s not a bad thing.  
  
“After I reconquer Ba Sing Se,” Uncle Iroh says, smiling, “I’m going to reconquer my tea shop, and I’m going to play Pai Sho every day.”

Zuko nods and tries to imagine the world of tomorrow. Will Uncle get his shop? Will Ba Sing Se be saved? Will it be peaceful, happy, everything Zuko has never known? Or will they be corpses, ashes still smoking somewhere in his father’s fire nation?

“Goodbye, General Iroh,” Suki says.

“Goodbye, everyone. Today, destiny is our friend. I know it.” There’s something in his voice, something warm and angry and hopeful.

The wind is gentle, and there’s a blue sky ahead of them. Sun falls over the soldiers as they stand facing the kids. The world is still, hesitant, waiting.

Zuko clenches his fists on the reins, takes a breath, and they set off.

* * *

It’s a week later. And, miraculously, everything is new.

Ba Sing Se is unrecognizable, a joyful clamor of green. Storefronts have been unshuttered and there are children running about. There’s a stall where Katara and a couple villagers have been handing out food and clothing to those who lost their homes to Ozai. There are volunteers cleaning the streets, sweeping up the crumbled earth. It should be a sad scene, a broken scene, but somehow it’s not. Instead, It’s kind, hopeful. In the ashes of the hundred year war, people are preparing for their new life.

When Zuko steps out of the palace, the palanquin bearers come rushing over, but Zuko holds up a hand. “These people are already going to be distrustful of me. I don’t want to look like my father.”

“But the teashop is a long way—”

“It’s okay,” he says, “I can walk.” He’s relieved when they step back without protesting again.

Zuko doesn’t wear his grand robes today, or even tie his hair back. Instead, he’s wearing a modest outfit, and he lets his hair down, although he pushes it out of his eyes every so often so people can see his face. He won’t hide his scar any longer. When some see him, they smile, rush forward. _Thank you, Firelord Zuko_. or, _We are forever indebted to you_. Some of them talk about the family that have come back from war unscathed, some just want to thank him for returning their homes to him. He smiles and bows to them, even giving a stiff hug to a little girl. Some, though, are not so friendly. They cast him sideways glares, whisper to their friends as he passes. They turn their backs and close their windows. Zuko looks away, bows his head. He’s not sure he would trust himself either. But that’s okay. His family has done terrible damage to the world in the last century, but he’s going to try and repair at least some of it. 

Separate from the people, Zuko enjoys being able to just walk through the city. A week ago was his coronation, and the days since had so much official business to tend to at the palace that he didn’t once step foot outside. Taking care of refugees, repaying damage, and the like. This is a relief. And it’s nice to see the actual citizens of Ba Sing Se for the first time since the end of the war.

There are pieces of paper stuck up on walls, too, denser the closer he gets to the tea shop. _Visit the Jasmine Dragon Today!_ they say, above a mangled scribble of a drawing and an address. Zuko frowns. It doesn’t seem like Uncle to do something like that. He stares at them for a moment and then keeps going. 

He reaches the Jasmine Dragon soon enough. It looks good from the outside—the sign is intact, as is the rest of the entryway, outside of a few stains and cracks. This is good. Zuko walks up the steps and knocks on the door twice, proper. It opens wide and Uncle is on the other side, a grin lighting up his face. He throws his arms around Zuko, holding him tightly. Zuko, in turn, melts into the hug, smiling too. 

“Firelord Zuko, at my doorstep?” Uncle Iroh asks, stepping away. “Why, this is an honor.”

“Well, I’d finished with my plans, and I wanted to be here today. I know it’s important.”

“Important for me as well as for the citizens of Ba Sing Se. I had forgotten how bad their tea can be. Bitter and flat. I don’t know how they stand it.” He claps a hand on Zuko’s shoulder and leads him into the shop. “But anyway, we have a lot of work to do if we’re going to open tonight! The people are waiting.”

  
“I’m sure they’ve missed you.”

“They definitely have. Don’t tell him I told you this, but Jiang’s tea shop next door? The worst of the bunch. Remember the tea you made me in the forest?”

Zuko frowns. “I do.”

“Like that, but much worse. Completely flavorless.”

“Ah. Like leaf juice.”

Uncle Iroh chuckles. “Very much like leaf juice. Now, let’s get to work.”

The tea house is in better shape than they might have expected. While Ozai was in charge of the city, there were strict rules about Earth Nation citizens’s businesses. Most local-owned shops were either taken over by fire nation people and rebuilt according to code, and Zuko had been afraid the same would happen to the Jasmine Dragon. Luckily, the place was well-kept enough that the soldiers merely gave it a new coat of paint, and it sat otherwise nearly untouched from the day of the coup. In the past days, Uncle and some of the kids (Katara and Aang, mostly) helped clean up the surfaces and straighten furniture. The place looks nearly as good as new. 

“What can I do?”

“You can start by buying some porcelain tea sets for me. We originally had twenty, but some of them were damaged in the last few months,” Uncle says. “Toph helped to draw the dirt off of the fifteen that were still intact.” He gestures to the pots, lined up on the counter behind him and gleaming like they were a day old.

“She’s good,” Zuko says.

“The best of our time,” Uncle says, and his voice carries the warmth it does whenever he talks about Zuko or his friends. “Now, hurry along. I have to set the tables.”

Zuko takes the money that Uncle holds out, smiling, and turns. He’s several steps out of the shop before he doubles back. “Where can I buy the teapots?”

Uncle Iroh chuckles. “I was beginning to wonder if you would remember to ask. It’s to the left, across the park.”

Zuko nods and leaves again. 

The park isn’t far, and he’s halfway there when he hears someone behind him, calling his name.

“Zuko! Zuko, back here!” It’s Aang, in new green robes, shoes too big for his feet and a ridiculous hat. He’s waving both arms above his head while he runs, and trips and only just stops himself from falling. “Hey, Zuko!”

“Hi,” Zuko says. “You bought new clothes.”

“Yeah,” Aang cries, falling into step beside Zuko. “Sokka and I went shopping this morning. He got a new bag, and a belt. We got to try the food, too. Have you ever tried _ma po do fu?_ ”

“Yeah. My family took a lot of trips here when I was little. They made us try all the delicacies.”

“Aren’t they great? I thought after the months we spent here I would have had everything, but there’s still a lot more to go. I love the Earth Nation. Have you tried the unfried dough? Not their best.”

“I haven’t, but it sounds terrible.”

“Did you know I inspired that? An Earth Nation village planned to have me fried in oil, but they decided not to when they realised I was the only one who could save them from the Rough Rhinos. I’m starting to wish I didn’t,” he says, fishing a wet lump out of his bag. He takes a small bite from it and makes a face. “You want some?”

“No, thanks.”

They walk in silence for a moment, before Zuko says, “By the way, I wanted to thank you for helping Uncle clean up the tea shop. I’m sure it made him happy.”

“It was fun! And that reminds me. We’ve been spreading the word about the tea shop’s opening so lots of people will show up!”

Zuko smiles. “Thank you for that too.”

“Yeah! We’ve been putting up posters. See, Sokka made them!” Aang holds up a poster like the one Zuko had seen earlier. 

“Yeah...are you sure those aren’t the Appa posters you showed me with different writing?”

Aang frowns and squints at the drawing. “No, it’s definitely a teapot. At least, Sokka said it was supposed to be a teapot.”

“Maybe Sokka shouldn’t be doing the art.”

Aang shrugs. “Well, he was enthusiastic.”

  
“I guess that counts for something. Is that Katara?” There’s a blue figure across the square, and Zuko can recognize her from behind. 

“Yeah, I think so! Let’s go talk to her!”

“You go ahead. I need to buy some stuff for Uncle.”

“Okay, see you later!” Aang says, and dashes off. Smiling, Zuko turns into to the porcelain-ware shop.

* * *

The opening is scheduled for five o’clock. When the clock strikes, Zuko looks around. It’s not yet quite the state it was months before—the walls are slightly stained and cracked, and a couple of the teacups he bought had chips in them. But they’ve repainted the outside so that it looks and reads the way it did before, and the egg drop soup that Uncle Iroh has been cooking smells delicious. There’s even a pai sho table in the corner for visitors to play. All in all, they’ve done a decent job. It’s not perfect, but Uncle wanted to open as soon as possible. “We can sort out the details later. As long as the tea is good, people will be happy.”

Zuko stands behind the counter with his hands around a kettle, heating it with a gentle flame. Once it boils, he keeps it the right temperature: hot enough for a slow bubble, but not so hot that it boils over. It took a little bit of practice to get the balance right the first time he’d tried, but now it’s easy. Later, Uncle will keep the water hot, and Zuko will be waiter. After today, of course, he’ll have to be firelord. But today, until Uncle gets paid help, he’s more than willing to pitch in.

Uncle is ready next to him. The tea leaves are loose, kept in tins lined up behind the teapots. He prepares everything on order, so all there really is to do now is wait for people to start pouring in. 

The first customer comes soon after five. It’s a little man, a little bewildered-looking, in tiny, thick-lensed spectacles. He sits down at the table closest to the window and pulls out a book, leafing through it and murmuring to himself.

“How can I help you, sir?” Zuko asks. 

The man looks up as if he hadn’t realised he was in a restaurant at all. “Could I...well, I guess I’ll have a green tea.”

“And will that be for one person?”

The man cocks his head like he’s trying to understand the question, and then says, “just me, yes.”

“Okay, sir, coming right up,” Zuko says, and rushes back over to Uncle. “Green tea for one, Uncle.”

“A classic,” Uncle Iroh says, spooning the leaves into a pot and filling it with water. When the tea has steeped, he places it on a tray for Zuko, who hurries it over to the customer.

“Your tea.”

“Thank you,” the man says, and then goes back to his reading.

And then fifteen minutes pass, and still the only person in the shop is the spectacled man.

“Do you think he likes it?” Zuko asks, leaning over to Uncle.

“I think so. He smiled when he took his first sip.”

“I think that was a grimace from burning his tongue,” Zuko says, and Iroh casts a dirty look. “I’m sure he liked it.” 

Uncle fiddles with the tins of tea leaves, rearranging them by color instead of size. Zuko taps his fingers on the counter.

“Maybe your friends had a hard time spreading the word,” Uncle says.

“Maybe people just don’t feel like tea today,” Zuko says, frowning. 

“I know what it is,” Uncle says with a smile, “it still looks like we’re closed. Let me go open the door.” 

He does, and then joins Zuko back at the counter. It’s quiet outside, and darkening quickly. Zuko pulls his hair back, considering tying it, and then lets it hang in his face instead. Uncle hums a tune. 

They hear footsteps outside and both brighten up. “Hey, maybe that’s someone,” Zuko says.

But it’s just Aang and Katara. “Hi!” Aang cries, and then wilts a little as he looks around at the near-empty shop. “Oh.”

“What’s going on?” Katara asks, brow furrowed. “I thought people loved your tea.”

Zuko looks down. 

“I think we’re just having an off day,” Uncle Iroh says.

Katara nods. “I’m sure something’s wrong. I saw your tea shop before, and it was full. I didn’t have time to try the tea, but it smelled amazing.”

“Hey,” Aang says, “I have an idea. What if I got Sokka and Toph and we tried to spread the word?”

“You did that two hours ago,” Zuko says. 

Aang shrugs. “Just an idea. Besides, second time’s the charm, right?”

“That’s...not the saying.”

Iroh speaks up. “We would be grateful for your help, Aang.”

Aang breaks into a face-splitting grin. “Thank you, Uncle Iroh!” He grabs Katara’s hand and runs outside and to the right, already yelling about the Jasmine Dragon. 

Zuko grimaces. “Why did you tell him that was a good idea?”

“Because it would make him happy to help. And because we need it. It’s never a bad thing to accept help, Zuko, even when you don’t yet believe that help is right for you.”

Zuko looks out the windows at Aang, now doubling back to the left, and hms. Then, there’s nothing to do but wait.

And shockingly, it works. The second customer comes in just five minutes later, with a little boy in tow. Zuko delivers his order to Uncle, who starts heating up the water again. After that, it never goes cold. Another family—this one three kids and two mothers, comes and sits at the table closest to the counter. They order soup to go with their tea. From there, the customers just keep coming. Couples, families, groups of friends. It’s inexplicable, and Uncle and Zuko can barely keep up.

“How are you liking your tea? Is there anything I can do?” he asks one of the mothers.

“It’s just wonderful,” she says.

“Thank you,” Zuko says, bowing his head.

“We just loved this tea house when you first opened, months ago,” the other woman says. “We were so happy to see that it was reopening. Of course, the address on the posters confused us.”

“What do you mean, the address on the poster?”

“It said it was on Mei Hua street instead of Mei Li street. It must have been a mistake.”

Zuko is speechless for a moment, and then he says, “It was. Thank you for coming in spite of it.”

“Of course!” she says, smiling sweetly.

Zuko hurries up to Uncle. “Uncle, good news about—”

He hears another group coming through the door and turns. He opens his mouth to ask how many seats they’ll need, but it’s just Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Suki.

“Hi, Zuko. Uncle,” Katara says, waving and smiling. “We were wondering if there was anything more we could do to help.”

“We,” Sokka says, arms crossed, “were actually on a date. But we’ve decided to grace you with our presence.”

Katara casts him a sideways glare. “By the way, we figured out why business was so bad. Sokka—”

“Wrote the wrong address,” Zuko interrupts. “We know.”

“Actually,” Sokka says, “I asked Toph for the address. Which is where we ran into a bit of an issue.” He glares at Toph.

“I don’t see what the big deal is!” Toph cries, throwing her hands up. “I can’t read signs, remember? I just heard someone say it. It’s not my fault Sokka always forgets I’m blind.”

Sokka pouts. “That’s why you don’t ask the blind girl for help.”

“Yes!” Toph yells.

“People are here now, and that’s what matters,” Uncle Iroh says. “Thank you for the help.”

Katara steps forward. “Aang is outside spreading the word and fixing the posters. Is there anything else you need?”

“You, Toph, and Suki could help me wait tables,” Zuko says. “And Sokka could help make tea.” Uncle Iroh elbows him, and Zuko corrects himself. “Sokka could help heat water. Uncle can make the tea.”

Sokka gasps. “I’m great at making tea!” They ignore him.

They all go to their jobs, and things start to smooth out. The tea house is the warm, bustling hub it was months ago, and Zuko feels ridiculously happy. Aang and Toph come in to help, and Suki and Katara are doing well, and the flow of customers doesn’t ebb. 

When he can, Zuko finds a moment to go talk to Uncle Iroh, but before he says what he was planning to say, he notices something and his brow furrows. “What’s Katara doing?” She’s been standing at a table at the other end of the room for several minutes.

“She’s entertaining the children. She’s been doing it for some time now. See?”

Now that he’s paying attention, Zuko does see. She’s bending the tea from the cups and making it spin, dance in front of the childrens’ eyes. They laugh and grab at it, delighted. 

Zuko glances around the room. Aang is talking earnestly to an old woman by the window. Toph repairs a dropped teacup for a customer, and Sokka and Suki are in the corner flirting. Sokka tries to tuck Suki’s hair behind her face, but she moves and he hits her eye instead. She laughs and says something, then kisses him quickly. They glance around to make sure no one saw, and Zuko looks away.

He thinks, for a moment, back to his time in the fire nation. His tense hours with Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula. The snide comments, the backhanded compliments. At one point Azula had mentioned his banishment, called him weak, and he’d bitten the inside of his cheek so hard he drew blood. She said she was joking, but he knew she wasn’t. Nothing Azula said was a joke. 

“It’s so easy,” Zuko says, almost to himself.

“What do you mean?” Uncle asks, although Zuko gets the feeling that Uncle knows.

“Never mind.” Zuko shakes his head. Then, “Congratulations, Uncle.”

“Thank you,” Uncle Iroh says, looking up at Zuko as he spoons tea leaves into a pot. “When we were ambushed in the palace, I thought my dream of spending my life serving tea was lost. I’m only thankful that we managed to win it back, and I’m more thankful that we won it back together.”

“I’m happy I got to be here today.”

“So am I..”

Uncle Iroh stills his hands, and they look at the scene together, for a moment. 

“You have good taste in friends, Firelord Zuko” Uncle says. 

Zuko nods, and he lets himself smile before he goes back out to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the kids all call Iroh "Uncle,," this is because the day after the final battle he adopted all of them no i do not take criticism
> 
> if i made any mistakes culture-wise, please tell me!! from my understanding the earth kingdom was based on mainland china, so i tried to stick with food from that area, but if there was anything i got wrong just leave a comment and i'll fix it !
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! i hope you liked it, and if you did, please leave a comment and/or kudos, or hmu on tumblr @we-never-stop-fighting <3


End file.
